1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing reel having a brake mechanism for braking a rotary element, and more particularly to a fishing reel comprising a rotary element for taking up a fishing line, an electric conductor formed in a system rotatable with the rotary element, permanent magnets arranged adjacent the electric conductor, and a brake mechanism for applying a braking force to the rotary element by causing magnetic flux of the permanent magnets to induce electric current on the electric conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known brake mechanism as constructed above is often called a mag-brake. This type of brake mechanism employs an electric conductor formed of aluminum, copper or other non-magnetic substance. The quantity of magnetic flux of the permanent magnets applied to the electric conductor is controllable by a control system that varies a distance between the conductor and permanent magnets or by means of a perforated shield plate formed of a magnetic substance. When the fishing reel is used, electric current induced on the conductor is varied by the above control, to adjust the braking force applied to the spool (rotary element). See Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 60-94072 or No. 58-164478.
This type of brake mechanism is used in a baitcasting reel, and has a function to check a backlash at a casting time.
This brake mechanism includes no component that contacts the spool or other rotatable element, and therefore is capable of smooth braking action. With the structure in which the distance between the electric conductor and permanent magnets is varied as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 60-94072, the distance may be reduced to apply a relatively strong braking force. However, when the distance between the conductor and permanent magnets is increased to lessen the braking force, a certain quantity of magnetic flux is still applied to the conductor. Thus, there is a limit to reduction of the braking force.
Where the perforated shield plate is used as in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 58-164478, the braking force may be reduced without increasing the distance between the conductor and permanent magnets. However, the braking force cannot be increased greatly since the conductor and permanent magnets have a fixed distance therebetween. In this sense, the two prior art structures have room for improvement.